Who know?
by Hessefan
Summary: Ya no estará tan solo buscando la forma de arrancarlo de ese abismo. Se lo debe. Por la sangre que los une, por las batallas, por los años que pasó a su lado y por darle la posibilidad de ser feliz. Ahora, siendo un adulto, ve con más claridad. * Bl *


**Disclaimer**: Sigo sin ser Masami Kurumada, el robo de identidad no ha surtido efecto, ni la cirugía plástica. Todo de él.

* * *

><p><em>Otra remasterización. Este fic tiene sus añitos, y aún así me gusta, no sé… supongo que porque tiene mucho de personal XD En teoría era un songfic con una canción de Pink (mismo título que el fic), pero como no se permiten aquí la lírica, solamente dejo un par de estrofas en cursiva.<em>

* * *

><p>Me costó tanto llegar a ti. Tu distante mirada y el muro invisible que nos separaba volvía aun más difícil la tarea de hablarte; algo tan sencillo como mirarte a los ojos y darte los buenos días se había convertido en toda una aventura.<p>

Poco a poco me fui armando de coraje, dejé de lado mis temores y encontré la forma de buscarte y encontrarte, aunque eso significaba armar todo un alboroto en la mansión para llamar tu atención, tú: el único que aparentaba no darse cuenta de nada a pesar de ser tan obvio para los demás.

Sé que me complico la vida, será que de alguna manera eso me gusta. Soy masoquista, no puedo evitarlo. Pude haber dedicado mi tiempo a tareas más sencillas como mirar televisión, leer una revista, entrenar arduamente, en vez de idear extrañas tretas para llamar tu atención. Justo la tuya, la del Santo más complicado que alguna vez piso esta tierra. ¿Por qué no me fijé en Shiryu? ¿O en tu hermano? Mi vida hubiese sido más sencilla tal vez. Pero no, siempre me gustaron los desafíos, siempre escojo el camino más difícil, el de espinas.

En el fondo lo sabías; lo habías leído en mis ojos, pero algo te detenía. Quizás no por el simple detalle de que yo también era hombre, estaba bien informado al respecto y era una idea que no rechazabas. ¿Entonces?

Nunca me consideré un adonis griego, pero sé que algo de mi te gustaba, algo de mi te arrancaba alguna que otra sonrisa, alguna que otra expresión de felicidad, gestos que ni siquiera Shun lograba en ti.

Fue una tarde de marzo, un día que aparentaba ser como cualquier otro, que el destino conspiró a mi favor y me permitió caminar unas pocas cuadras a tu lado. No sé cómo ni de donde saqué las fuerzas suficientes para decirte que te quería.

Tú sólo me observaste con esos ojos del tiempo y te largaste a reír de una forma estrepitosa e hiriente, pero al ver mi mueca desaprobatoria tosiste para ocultar la risa:

—Burro, yo también te quiero —dijiste con un tono de consuelo barato.

Volví a repetirte lo mismo con un deje de enojo; mirándote fijamente a los ojos logré ponerte tan nervioso que por un instante pensé que ibas a golpearme, pero no lo hiciste. Sin embargo tampoco correspondiste mi fallido intento de abrazo.

Ahí comenzó todo mi martirio, mi dulce castigo, el que hoy veo con nostalgia y tristeza, pero a su vez con agradecimiento. Yo tenía tanto miedo de cada paso que daba y tú te mostrabas tan sereno y seguro.

_… _

Desde ese día te perseguía con más ahínco, no te dejaba en paz, te crispaba los nervios más de lo habitual y te sacaba de tus casillas con más facilidad; de la misma forma, tu risa se había vuelto algo común de oír, retumbando en los pasillos de la mansión; motivos de celos para tu hermano y motivo de desconcierto para el resto al notar que te mostrabas más feliz que de costumbre.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Si me derretía de orgullo al ver que era yo, solamente yo, con mi estupidez crónica quien lograba hacer reír al irritable Phoenix. A veces me ponía insoportable, pero era cuando más atención me prestabas.

Pocos días después, una mañana en la que te encontrabas de mal humor, buscaste silenciar mi monólogo matutino y agotador de la mejor manera, estampándome un beso en los labios que me dejó temblando durante semanas:

—Ya cállate pony, que recién me levanto —dijiste serio, luego de soltar mi boca, tu mano dejó de aferrar mi brazo para tomar en cambio la taza de café.

Te fuiste a la sala y yo me quedé unos minutos de pie en la cocina intentando comprender qué había pasado allí.

_Te tomé la palabra y creí en todo lo que me dijiste…_

Sólo una semana después de mi confesión a medias me ofreciste una tosca respuesta, pero si ilusamente creí que ya te tenía me equivocaba. Recién empezaba, y no niego que fue divertido además de doloroso; buscarte y no encontrarte, quererte y no sentirme correspondido. Aprendí a jugar con fuego.

Pero yo me había prometido enamorarte y lo conseguí, con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero logré que fueras mío. O por lo menos eso creí al inicio, para luego comprender que en realidad nunca te tuve.

Todo era tan mágico al principio, todo era tan perfecto que no me importaba tener que ocultar lo que sentía por ti ante la sociedad; porque nos encerrábamos en nuestra burbuja sin que nada ni nadie nos molestase. No teníamos intenciones de develar nuestro secreto al mundo ni mucho menos compartirlo, estábamos satisfechos en nuestro pequeño reino personal.

_Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en tres años te habrías marchado, me hubiera puesto de pie y los hubiese golpeado, porque estaban equivocados. Yo sabía la verdad, porque tú dijiste que sería por siempre, para siempre. ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?_

Quizás mi corta edad y mi escasa experiencia, sumado al amor que te tenía, lograron enceguecerme. Era tan inocente en ese entonces que no podía ver cosas que hoy en día las recuerdo y no puedo creer en lo evidente que eran.

Pero de algo estoy seguro, que tu intención al mentirme con algunas cosas fue solamente para evitar lastimarme. No puedo decir que te agradezco por ello, pero un poco sí, por tener ese cuidado conmigo, ya que conociendo al insensible Phoenix no es algo que alguien pudiese esperar de ti.

_Recuerdo cuando éramos unos tontos. Estábamos tan convencidos, éramos tan geniales…_

Fue Hyoga el primero en abrirme los ojos, en demostrarme que nunca podría domar al indomable Ikki; eras un ser libre, así te había conocido y así había aprendido a amarte. Recuerdo que tuvimos nuestra primera discusión fuerte luego de un año de estar conociéndonos, y yo, que tontamente creí conocerte mejor que nadie, quizás no estaba tan errado, pero fue evidente que en realidad te conocía poco y nada.

—A Ikki lo vi en el bar, me dijo que venía más tarde...

El Cisne, con su despreocupado comentario, me demostró tu mentira, fue solo una, pero suficiente para que las demás surgiesen a la luz, día a día, presentándose como duras revelaciones. También recuerdo tus hirientes palabras de enojo, tu indignación por mi reproche.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi dueño? ¡Es mi puto problema lo que hago y dejo de hacer! ¡No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie!

Quizás estaba exagerando, tal vez no era para tanto, pero no me dolió en sí la mentira, si no creerte. Fue una estupidez, me mentiste con algo insignificante, pero ¿quién o qué me aseguraba que no lo hacías con otras cosas? Con otras cosas más importantes para mí.

Desde ahí mi desconfianza fue en aumento, intentaba averiguar en dónde estabas a cada hora sin que te enterases, para darme cuenta que nunca, jamás, me decías la verdad. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo supe a ciencia cierta, tal vez porque sabías que yo me enojaría o me entristecería, porque quería estar contigo y tú preferías otras actividades.

_Desearía poder tocarte de nuevo, desearía poder decir que aun somos amigos. Daría cualquier cosa…_

¿Para qué negarlo? Era cierto, ¿a quién no le dolería saber que la persona que ama prefiere estar perdiendo el tiempo en la calle antes que pasar una tarde entera a su lado? Creo que lo que gastó nuestra relación fue nuestra dependencia, esa que con el tiempo fuimos desarrollando aun más.

Despertar y verte en la mansión, pasar el día a tu lado, esperar a que llegue la noche para estar completamente a solas contigo, la misma rutina cada día durante dos años, eso mató nuestro amor. ¿Fue eso? No me culpo a mí, ni a ti. En ese entonces, cuando empezó nuestra relación, tenía quince años y tu diecisiete. Éramos muy niños todavía como para saber manejar una relación tan compleja como la nuestra.

Con el correr de los meses preferías estar más tiempo fuera de la mansión que en ella, mientras yo prefería quedarme para ver si regresabas en busca de un abrigo, un CD, un libro o un beso... ¿Te estabas olvidando de mi?

No puedo negar que tus palabras y tu trato a veces me lastimaban hasta el punto de llevarme al borde de las lágrimas, pero lo que la gente nunca entendió era que de la misma forma que me herías lograbas curarme. Tenías una capacidad de dar amor, cuando te lo proponías, que nadie podía igualarte; conseguías hacerme sentir que tú me amabas más de lo que yo a ti.

Por eso nunca entendí el por qué de tus huidas, de tus mentiras, de lo que callabas. Y en esas noches en vela, y en esas tardes esperando tu regreso era Shiryu quien me observaba en silencio, quien notaba mi creciente angustia.

—Si tanto te lastima ¿por qué estás con él?  
>—Lo amo.<p>

Esa era siempre mi respuesta. No puedo culparlo por sentir desprecio hacia ti si lo único que podía ver era mi dolor. Nunca quise que los de afuera estuvieran al tanto de nuestra masoquista forma de amarnos, por ese callé muchas cosas, sin embargo el daño se materializaba en lágrimas. Y eso era lo que los demás veían, porque el amor no se puede ver.

_Cuando alguien me dijo que debía agradecer mi suerte porque no duraría para siempre, supongo que no me di cuenta. Estaba tan equivocado. Ellos tenían razón, aunque tú dijiste por siempre, para siempre. ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? _

No fue mi intención dejarte como al malo de esta película, no. Nadie sabe, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera Shun, cuánta calidez hay en tu corazón verdaderamente. Y te juzgaron por mi debilidad, por no conseguir esconder mi llanto.

Con el correr de dos años comencé a notar que tus salidas ya no eran como antes, tan solitarias... en ese entonces, aunque me dolían tus partidas, prefería darte el espacio que necesitabas; pero con el tiempo ya no estabas solo, tenías compañía y no era la mía.

Una vez me dijiste algo extraño cuando yo te reproché esto, me observaste fijamente a los ojos y pude notar tus orbes grises humedecerse rápidamente al mismo tiempo que me susurrabas:

—No te mereces esto.

En su momento no entendí a lo que te referías, si yo quería estar contigo, acompañarte ¿por qué eso no iba a ser lo mejor? ¿Por qué no merecía tu compañía? Nada pude decirte porque en verdad no capté tus palabras.

_Te mantendré encerrado en mi mente hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos. Y no te olvidare, amigo mío. Ni lo que pasó…_

Ese día me dejaste... Lo recuerdo perfectamente; ese día decidiste por mí, por los dos, que para mí lo mejor era terminar con ese martirio. Yo me enojé tanto conmigo mismo, por ser tan bocón, por presionarte tanto. No quería perderte:

—Si quieres salir sin mí, hazlo, pero no es motivo para que me dejes...

Te largaste a reír sin intención de herirme; tu risa fue apagada, melancólica, sumamente triste. Hoy recordando esto también me río porque estaba siendo muy evidente que no entendía lo que pretendías decirme.

—¡No elijas por mi! ¡Yo decidiré qué es lo mejor para mí! ¡No tú!

Exploté, grité, peleé, lloré. Y tú te mantuviste firme. Comprendí con sumo dolor que esta vez era distinto, que estabas siendo sincero e inquebrantable, que no había marcha atrás.

—¡¿Por qué?

Te exigí una explicación, te la rogué, pero tú te limitaste a llorar en silencio, sin hacer el escándalo que yo estaba haciendo. Me abracé a tu pecho, para no dejarte ir, pero tú quitaste con dulzura mis manos para acariciarlas sutilmente.

_Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en tres años te habías marchado me hubiera puesto de pie y los hubiese golpeado, porque estaban equivocados._

Comenzaste a balbucear, a decir muchas cosas que en su momento para mí no tenían sentido, o será que en realidad no quise entender. Que yo era alguien especial, que merecía lo mejor, que era sumamente inteligente a pesar de hacerme el burro para pasarla bien, que era alguien cálido que necesitaba una persona que me acompañase. Luego dijiste algo sobre los estudios. ¿Y a mí qué carajo me importaba en ese momento mis estudios? Si me estabas dejando y para mí eso era morir en vida.

—Debes estudiar alguna carrera que te guste, trabajar de ello, ganar dinero, tener tu casa, tu pareja, tu perro y ser feliz.

¿Era acaso una broma de muy mal gusto? No quería estudiar una carrera. No quería trabajar de ello. No me interesaba ganar dinero. Ni tener una casa, una pareja o un perro. Pero si quería ser feliz, a tu lado; para mí eso significaba la verdadera felicidad.

—Espero que te enamores de alguien que sepa valorarte.

Me enojé tanto con esas palabras que comencé a golpear con mi puño cerrado tu pecho, mis labios fuertemente cerrados escondiendo un grito de agonía, mis ojos enrojecidos de llanto e ira. Y tú tan frío, tan distante, tan impenetrable, como cuando empecé a buscarte de esta forma.

—¿Ya no me amas?

La pregunta surgió de mi boca como un horrible aullido, sentía mis mejillas húmedas y podía saborear mis lágrimas. No podía verte claramente porque mi vista estaba nublada.

—Si te digo la verdad me costará dejarte mucho más de lo que ya me está costando.  
>—Entonces no lo hagas, no me dejes...<p>

Negaste con la cabeza, confirmé con dolor que esta vez no había nada ni nadie que te hiciera cambiar de parecer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me dabas una bofetada para luego acariciarme en la misma mejilla? No llorabas, pero podía ver en tu mirada el fuego del Phoenix apagarse por siempre.

_Y recordaré con cariño ese último beso, hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos…_

Ese día fue la última vez que te vi, a pesar de mis amenazas, de mis reproches, de mi dolor. Pensé que en realidad no te importaba, pero hoy veo claramente que no fue así. Pero me sirvió estar tan enojado contigo… para que el dolor no me consumiera por dentro.

Han pasado los años, me acostumbré a no estar contigo, a no verte, a no necesitar tus caricias, tus palabras y tu amor; aunque no puedo decir que de todos modos no lo extraño, simplemente me acostumbré a estar solo.  
><em><br>Y el tiempo hace que sea más duro aun. Ojalá pueda recordarlo. Pero guardo tu recuerdo, me visitas en los sueños._

El único que se mantuvo siempre ajeno, pero a la vez cercano fue Shun, quien hoy en día es el único nexo que tenemos entre nosotros. Gracias a él me entero un poco de ti, cuando de casualidad o por equivocación menciono tu nombre.

Ya no eres el mismo Ikki que todos conocíamos, has dejado la Orden, en realidad perdiste tu armadura. Ya no entrenas, has cambiado el gimnasio por el bar. Nunca te ven sobrio, entero o de pie. Vives de lo que vendes, cuando no lo consumes.

Shun me habla de ti con dolor, que ha intentado ayudarte incluso sabiendo que nunca pedirías y aceptarías ayuda, que ha intentado conseguirte un hogar, un empleo, que ha intentado llevarte a un centro de rehabilitación para alejarte de las drogas y el alcohol.

Todos le echan la culpa a tus nuevas amistades, esas que labraste en tu adolescencia, esas que preferías antes que mi compañía. De las cuales intentaste alejarme, protegerme de ese mundo para que no lo conociera, tu propio infierno.

¿Y yo? ¿Qué es de mi vida? No tengo pareja, tengo un buen empleo que me deja suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente, tengo mi propia casa que aún estoy pagando, un perro que adopté de la calle, pero no soy feliz.

Hoy Shun ha venido a decirme preocupado que no sabe que más hacer para ayudarte, hoy durante la tarde no pude dejar de pensar en ti y de recordar esos tres años que estuvimos juntos como algo más que amigos o hermanos. Me encuentro aquí agradeciéndote. Comprendiendo lo que en verdad hiciste por mí y sintiéndome en la necesidad de devolverte un poco de todo eso.

Tomo mi campera, mis llaves, mi celular y hablo con Shun, una corta conversación en la cual él me agradece porque de ahora en más ya no estará tan solo buscando la forma de arrancarte de ese abismo.

Te lo debo, por la sangre que nos une, por las batallas que combatimos juntos, por los años que pasaste a mi lado y por darme la posibilidad de ser feliz. Ahora, siendo un adulto, viendo las cosas más claras, me doy cuenta de que entre tanto dolor y sufrimiento he sacado lo mejor de ti, de mí, de la circunstancia.

Costará volver a verte a los ojos, pero sé que sonreiré como ahora lo estoy haciendo, sabiendo todo lo que hiciste por mí. ¿Cómo agradecértelo? ¿Cómo pagártelo? Tan sólo les pido a los dioses que me lo permitas, amigo mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por haber leído.<em>

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
